


【原创】【Erik/Loki】NC-17鲨基杀鸡

by Button0827



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随缘原址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-103179-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】【Erik/Loki】NC-17鲨基杀鸡

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Erik、Loki；  
>  少量Erik、Charles及Loki、Thor
> 
> 分级： NC-17  
> 设定：父子设定巨雷。。。不适者请点叉QAQ  
>  和基友偶然讨论到的“如果鲨爸爸把儿子Loki上了”的狗血设想，而诞生的一篇肉文= =  
>  Tips：禽兽父亲酒后强暴亲生儿子，疑为被人下药  
>  Tips2: Erik黑帮老大设定
> 
> 以及第一次发文，而且还是肉。。。窝窝窝窝。。。窝真的很紧张QAQ  
> 请轻拍。。。不足之处请一定指出我一定改！！ 
> 
> PS：这种X-man和Avenger的交叉真的是让我选哪个主题都好纠结= =
> 
>  
> 
> 废话不多说，上正文~

普通的夜晚，寂静的社区，压抑着一丝不详的躁动。  
Loki关上电脑，揉了揉眼睛，刚刚写完的论文几乎耗尽了他大半的脑细胞，希望教授能给他一个高分，这样也不枉费他这半个多月来为了论文付出的努力。  
“我应该去洗个澡然后赶紧休息。”这样想着Loki拿着自己绿色的睡衣，起身从房间走向浴室。  
哗哗的流水声暂时掩去了这个家的空旷寂静，除了每天按时来打扫的佣人，一整间别墅大多数时候都只有Loki一人。

Loki的父亲Erik，经营着本地最大的海鲜进口公司，同时也是附近地区的黑帮老大。既然是做进口生意的，尤其是鲍鱼雁翅鲨鱼皮这种高价海鲜，肯定离不开走私，靠着自己年轻时候的打假不怕死的一腔热血，Erik从一个收废铁的孤儿渐渐爬到了现在的位置。  
有英雄就要有美人，当年的Erik也算是风流倜傥的帅哥一枚，更何况他还有一个致命凶器——将近普通人两倍size的大咚，拜倒在他咚下的人只能用箩筐来形容，当然这其中并不包括Loki的母亲Charles。  
早在Charles的大学时期，二人便已经相识，只不过前者是个专心学习的学霸，后者是刚刚在黑道有点名气的小混混。原本不该有交集的两个人在一次意外后互吐心声，先是成了知己，随后便滚上了床，没过多久小Loki便出现在这世界上。  
Charles的家人大多数是死板的学者，家里出了这么个莫名其妙大了肚子的男人自然是觉得羞愧万分，便想要把Charles送出国，Erik得知后抄起板砖跑到对方家里大闹了一场：先是以一个你死我活、鱼死网破的架势破门而入，吓的Charles的奶奶差点没犯了心脏病，接着一把鼻涕一把泪，扯着Charles爸爸的裤腿对家里的长辈表示非他不娶。最后总算是达成一致，没有闹出人命。  
然而好景不长，就在小Loki出生没几个月时，一次帮派的报复事件对准了Charles，致使他高位截瘫不得不永远坐在轮椅上，接着又一次人为的手术事故害的Charles最后因为肺部感染而过早的去世，Erik彻底崩溃，单枪匹马结果了参与了此次事件的所有人，其事迹被广为流传，几个帮派的人都对他心有戚戚焉，于是很快他便坐上了一把手的位置。同时，他把小Loki捧在掌心里，竭尽全力为他创造所需的一切，拼命的赚钱、扩大巩固帮派，当然这么做的后果就是忙于公务并不能经常陪伴Loki。

小时候的Loki总是希望爸爸多陪他一会儿，渐渐地长大了后，他便喜欢上了这种属于一个人的自由与孤独。站在花洒前，Loki闭着眼慢慢的享受着温热的水浇在自己身上的感觉，沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于他并没有留意到身后有人开门走进了浴室。

Erik在忙完一天的工作后，照例来到经常去的酒吧喝一杯，顺便看看兄弟们是否一切OK。  
喝下三杯龙舌兰后，他开始觉得不太对劲，一阵阵头晕目眩，身体里有一种欲望似乎迫不及待要喷薄而出。难道今天太累了不小心喝醉了？Erik心中觉得不太对劲，结了账后便赶紧回家。

回到家后，Erik虽然身体不适，但是心念着自己的宝贝儿子，还是决定休息前去看看Loki。  
推开浴室的门，只见薄薄的浴帘勾勒出对面人的身形，哗哗水声，氲氲蒸汽，Erik恍然间突然觉得自己见到了多年前的Charles，多年来对于爱人的思念终于在这一刻爆发，Erik掀开浴帘抱住对面的黑发人就是一个法式热吻。

“唔？爸，你干什么！！！”之前沉浸在自己思绪中的Loki被Erik突如其来的举动吓得不知所措，好不容易推开自己的父亲后却发现Erik早已是老泪纵横。  
“Charles...这么多年，我好想你。你走了之后我拼命地拉扯我们的孩子长大，你知道么去年他考上咱们这最好的大学了！！Charles...”Erik眼里只有Charles，Charles，Charles...他并没有意识到面前人正是自己的亲儿子，也完全听不到Loki惊恐的呼喊：“爸你怎么了，我是Loki，不是妈妈...不，别这样...唔唔”。  
Erik再次把自己的唇贴在了Loki的唇上，狠狠地吸吮着，舌头用力地顶着Loki的牙齿企图进到口腔里肆虐一番，手也趁机摸向了股缝...Loki被父亲这突如其来的举动吓得够呛，牙齿死死咬住不让父亲进入，紧接着他感觉到Erik的手正在用力的揉搓着自己的屁股，吓得正准备失声尖叫，却被一条柔软的舌头侵入了口腔，温热且疯狂的扫过嘴里的每一个角落，Loki被这一阵激吻吻得大脑缺氧眼前发黑，不由得发出阵阵呻吟。而Erik反而吻得更加起劲，用舌头勾住Loki的舌头纠缠在一起。  
终于，Loki费尽力气挣脱Erik的嘴，大口的喘着气，而Erik意犹未尽的看着面前的人嘴里喃喃的念叨着“Charles、Charles、Charles...”，衣服已经全被花洒淋湿贴在身上，他干脆全部扯下来扔在地上。Loki已经可以确定自己的父亲由于不知道什么原因把自己当成了已故的爱人、自己的母亲，现在他要做的就是帮父亲恢复理智，并且终止这种两个人赤身裸体一起洗澡的诡异场面。  
“Charles...你知道我有多想念你吗...”Erik向Loki靠近了一步说道  
“我...我知道啊，那个爸是我啊，我是Loki不是妈妈！”Loki后背贴在冰凉的墙上紧张的说道。  
“Charles我们来做吧，我好想你，还有你的身体，还有...”没等说完，Erik已经将Loki摁在墙上，迫切的亲吻着Loki的脖子，手也游移到了后庭附近，慢慢的画着圈子。  
Loki被脖子上传来的阵阵快感弄得浑身发软的贴在墙壁上无法动弹，紧接着他惊恐地意识到身后传来的痒酥酥麻麻的感觉让他的小Loki抬头了！  
“爸，不要这样...唔啊啊！！”就在Loki徒劳的继续挣扎时，毫无征兆的，Erik把自己沾着浴液的食指猛地捅进了自己儿子后面的穴口，突然挤入的不适感让Loki没忍住叫出了声，而Erik听到了之后却变得更加兴奋，转了转手指，刮蹭着Loki的肠壁。就在Erik稍长的指甲擦过某个地方时，在怀里的Loki突然浑身紧绷，而下身却更加昂扬。  
“亲爱的别紧张...放松。”Erik含住Loki的耳垂轻轻的撕咬着，伴随着哗哗的热水浇在二人身上，Loki不由得发出了一声舒服的喘息，下巴靠在Erik的肩头，嘴里轻轻呢喃着一句话，听起来像是“我不是妈妈”。  
Erik根本听不到Loki的声音，他所听到的，是印象中多年前Charles美妙的声音；他所看到的，是一个脸色潮红，湿了的黑头发贴在脸上并且嘴唇粉嫩的Charles；他所感受到的，是Charles发丝痒痒的蹭着自己的脖子以及二人正摩擦着彼此半勃的性器...Erik动了动手指，感受着内部的温度与褶皱，在感觉差不多了之后又送进一根手指。  
Loki努力睁了睁眼睛，可是整间浴室水气弥漫，根本看不清什么东西，只是感觉着身后一阵阵的麻麻酥酥，让他稍微有点腿软，整个人靠在Erik的肩膀，舒服到让他忍不住的哼哼着。Erik则一边用手指在Loki的体内有节奏的搅动着，一边腾出另一只手揉搓着胸前的乳珠，同时舌头还用力的在他的嘴里霸道的刮过每一个角落。  
作为一个已经半个月没有性生活的男人，Loki知道这正是他需要的：一场性爱。但是一想到即将在他体内驰骋的男人就是自己的亲爹时，身子还是猛地一颤，吓出了一身冷汗：这不是乱伦么！  
“爸，你...嗯...啊...我是Loki啊！！”Loki似乎恢复了一丝理智。  
“我保证等一下肯定不会怜香惜玉的，老婆！”显然Erik还是没有听到Loki的声音，反而以为是Charles在要求他快一点进入自己,于是加快了手上的动作，而Loki不得不停止了挣扎，因为他的声带忙着发出呻吟去了。  
过了一会，Erik觉得差不多了便将手指拔出，顺手抓过一旁的浴液作为润滑淋在自己的分身上，，而Loki站在原地因为被调动起来的性欲而发呆的看着Erik，脑内呼呼转的飞快：“这可是亲爹啊！但是做就做了，又不会怀孕！可是这是老爸啊，而且他还把我当成妈妈了！”理智和生理需求在脑海里激烈的搏斗着，接着，他看到了父亲传说中普通人两倍Size的巨大分身，吓得一哆嗦。虽说自己男友Thor的家伙也很大，但好歹还是正常范围，自己亲爹这简直是...Loki很不情愿的引用了自己一向鄙视的网络流行语：简直是要出人命的节奏！  
“Charles？我准备好了。”  
“啊？爸，爸你听我说...救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”Erik不由分说的将还在抵抗的Loki一把摁在浴室的墙上，对准了穴口一下子把自己的东西整根全部塞了进去，从身后传来强烈的疼痛让Loki感觉自己被撕成了两半，根本无法克制的惨叫声从自己的嘴中传出，简直像是杀猪般，完全不符合平日Loki文质书生的形象。  
“放松，亲爱的…你可真紧。”Erik一边轻吻着Loki的脖颈一边用手掌抚摸着他因为疼痛而紧绷的肌肉，Loki被这一阵密集的吻弄得正喘不过气来，好一阵腿软，浑身不由自主像触电般颤抖，而身后的剧痛又提醒了那个正准备在他体内攻城略地的人并不是Thor，Thor还从来没有这么粗暴的上过他。  
“爸...啊...爸我是Loki...啊，嗯...”  
“Charles…哦，真怀念这感觉…”显然Loki的呼唤并没有起到任何作用，Erik反而更加兴奋，试着在Loki的体内动了动，引得还没有适应的Loki又发出一阵伴随着呻吟的惨叫，“啊啊…太…太大了…爸你…啊啊！”  
“亲爱的以前你也吃的很好的…放松一些…”Erik温柔的对着他以为的Charles说道，而Loki却伏在体内那个火辣辣巨大无比的家伙的主人背上痛苦的喘息着，努力适应这过分夸张的尺寸。这实在太疼了，作为一个娇生惯养的小少爷又有个连做爱都温柔到不行的男友，Loki的小穴还从来没有承受过这么暴力并且粗大的东西，他在心里暗暗有些担心自己会不会坏掉...  
就在Loki勉强适应了这该死的的尺寸后，Erik抓住Loki的腰快速的运动着，疼痛伴随着不同以往的快感从两人结合之处源源不断的传来，终于击垮了Loki被之前剧痛冲的不剩多少的几丝理智，半推半就的投入到了这场性爱中...

温暖的水还在哗哗的浇在两人身上，盖过了淫秽的交合声却没能挡住Loki响亮的呻吟。整间浴室里弥漫着强烈的荷尔蒙，Erik发狂一般的用分身撞击着自己儿子体内最敏感的地方，嘴唇在他消瘦单薄的胸膛上种下一颗颗草莓，又用力的吮吸着泛红肿胀的乳头，引得Loki淫荡的呻吟声几乎变成了哭喊，Loki根本没有意识到自己正在用力的抓着Erik的后背，双腿盘不由自主的上了自己父亲的腰，他的下身夹在彼此的腹肌之间摩擦着，硬的不行...  
“嗯...爸...我的...啊嗯嗯...”Loki想向Erik示意自己的前边也需要紧急处理，Erik睁开发红的双眼看着身前的人，说了句“Charles你里面还是这么完美”便低头对着Loki的脖颈处一阵密集的吻，Loki仰起头忍不住呻吟出声，他已经顾不上去管自己的分身是多么硬，多么的急需抚慰，因为Erik吻到了他最敏感的的耳垂。  
每当在性爱之中，Thor亲到这里的时候，Loki有三分之一时间会忍不住尖叫着射Thor一身，另三分之一时间则会尖叫着猛地裹紧Thor让他根本把持不住射在自己体内，最后三分之一时间则是两个人同时达到高潮。总之，一旦涉及到在Loki耳垂的亲吻，基本上都会伴随着至少一个人的射精，他对这里实在是太敏感。  
当然这次也不例外，因为Erik对着耳垂的一阵密集进攻，Loki不可抑制的从喉间发出一阵销魂的呻吟，然后猛地裹紧了正撞在自己体内敏感点上的那根超大尺寸的家伙，Erik紧接着大喊了一声便狠狠地射在了Loki的体内，而体内突如其来的炙热让Loki原本就硬到不行的分身也跟着喷出了白色的液体，落在两人的胸前。  
“哦，Charles你还是这么棒...我好爱你。”这是Loki对于这如此情欲的一晚所记得的最后一句话。

 

“喂？你他妈的快点告诉我到底是谁！！！不然我连你一起杀！！！”  
清晨Loki被Erik的一阵怒吼惊醒，发现自己浑身酸痛的躺在床上，而他的父亲Erik正极度暴躁的砸碎了一只手机...  
在Erik昨晚上在浴室里清醒过来时，发现自己的下身竟然插在宝贝儿子的体内，而两人身上的种种印记都表明了不久前的欢愉。这着实让Erik体会到五雷轰顶的感觉，当年得知Charles出事时的心情也不过如此了：他竟然干了自己的宝贝儿子！

清醒过来的Erik赶紧把Loki擦洗干净抱回到房间里，然后连夜召集了自己信任的手下去查究竟是哪个不怕死的混蛋给他下药。  
最后终于找到了的是在Erik经常去的酒吧门口的垃圾桶里的一个空药瓶，原来是他的一个手下因为被对手收买而向Erik万年不变的龙舌兰里下了药。这原本只是个普通的迷药，Erik喝下去就会像死猪一般的睡倒，到时候被对手做掉都不会有任何感觉，谁想得和龙舌兰这种烈酒混合后却产生了难以置信的催情效果。  
当然我们可以确定，这位哥们儿惨了。Erik疼儿子是道上出了名的，如今发生了这种事情，他如果能留个全尸？别扯了， Erik正气势汹汹的收拾枪支弹药准备去灭掉他全家呢。

“Loki，我出去一下，昨晚的事，是老爸对不起你，你不要多想...”Erik充满歉意的声音在卧室门口响起，他痛苦的皱纹上爬满了愧疚与怒火。  
“哦，好的，顺便替我也好好教训他们。”  
Erik尴尬的看了看Loki，欲言又止。转过身来便没有了面对儿子时对怒火的克制，暴躁的将两个弹夹和一把砍刀扔进包里。

Loki躺在床上看着Erik，他还从未见过自己的老爸生这么大的气，他希望Erik能替他惩罚一下那个不知道对自己老爸做了什么的混账，他知道老爸一定会这么做的，只是Loki希望他安全的回来。不过昨晚上确实...太过分了，被自己的亲爸上了？这让他怎么见人...不过，Loki试着在床上翻了翻身，一阵强烈的酸痛从两腿间传来，他可以确定Erik真的很爱那个自己几乎没有什么印象的母亲，不知道为什么这还是让他觉得有一丝甜蜜的感觉。还有，他看着手机上Thor的早安短信，想到下次可以让Thor也试着粗暴一点？他觉得这样也不错...

End


End file.
